User blog:Kwarduk/Kwarduk's Bovington Adventure
I will be setting off for the Bovington Tank Museum in the coming week, the Images which I will be taking will be posted here, if anyone wants me to take specific images for a specific page/tank on this wiki, please let me know so I can note that down, Update: My trip has happened and concluded, I will need some time to sift through all 430 photos which I took to get the best ones to display (many of them however were blurry due to camera shutter issues), but heres a panoramic teaser: Update II: Pretty much all the good images are now up in the gallary, I do have more but these are more miscellaneous, I may put a link up to all of them in an archive in the future, but for now, the image collection is complete. IMG_7584.JPG|HS.30 IFV in the car park IMG_7894.JPG|Mk.I 'Mother' IMG_7897.JPG|According to what the guide told me, this tank is held together by scaffolding on the inside. IMG_7899.JPG|Mk.IV Male, Shark teams tank of choice IMG_7620.JPG|Mark.IX IMG_7640.JPG|Mark.VIII Male IMG_7890.JPG|A1E1 Independent IMG_7891.JPG|Light Tank Mk.IIA 20190304_143635629_iOS.jpg|M4A3E8 'Fury', Brad Pitt's choice of tank IMG_7903.JPG|The infamous PzKpFw VI Tiger 131 IMG_7904.JPG|T-34/76, now occupying the spot where the Elefant used to sit IMG_7678.JPG|The green paint and swastika portrays this as being 'borrowed' by the Fin's IMG_7684.JPG|PzKpFw VI Tiger II with the production Serienturm IMG_7690.JPG|Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B Jagdtiger IMG_7910.JPG|PzKpFw VI Tiger II with the early Porscheturm IMG_7701.JPG|PzKpFw III Ausf.N, Noemi's tank under the T-3 designation IMG_7987.JPG|Carro M14/41 IMG_7705.JPG|CV.3/33 'Lancia Fiamme', Flamethrower variant of Pepperoni's CV.33 IMG_7944.JPG|A39 Tortoise IMG_7949.JPG|A38 Valiant, Despite all the horror stories, this is still one of my favorite's IMG_7950.JPG|RAM Mk.II IMG 7936.JPG|Finnish StuG Ausf. G with interesting concrete protection on the front plate IMG 7938.JPG|M3A1 Stuart, According to the plaque on the front, this tank was donated to the museum by the Brazilians IMG 7941.JPG|Archer tank destroyer, based on the Valentine chassis IMG 7979.JPG|Mk.I Centurion, its hard to believe a thirteen year-old commands this in the anime IMG_7744.JPG|A43 Black Prince, Used by Kiri Shiratori in Little Army 2 IMG_7745.JPG|M46 Patton IMG 7955.JPG|PzKpFw IV Ausf. D/H, Miporin and the gang's choice of tank IMG 7954.JPG|Mk.VII Tetrarch, makes extensive appearances in Ribbon Warrior IMG 7777.JPG|Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer, Turtle teams choice of vehicle IMG 7958.JPG|Sd.Kfz. 173 Jagdpanther, commanded by Ritaiko... IMG 7780.JPG|..."Uuahh! We just fixed that!" IMG 7772.JPG|M24 Chaffee, eyes of the All-Stars University team IMG 7774.JPG|Remains of the Daimler-Benz Schmalturm IMG 7775.JPG|Another angle of the ruined turret IMG 7972.JPG|M22 Locust, used by the Flying Tankers in Ribbon Warrior IMG 7762.JPG|A10 Cruiser Mk.IIA CS IMG 7968.JPG|M26 Pershing, most notably used by Azumi, Megumi and Rumi IMG_7783.JPG|Beware the Bermuda attack! IMG_7969.JPG|PzKpFw I Command Tank IMG_7966.JPG|T-26 mod. 1933, Another tank 'borrowed' by the Fins IMG_7965.JPG|PzKpFw II Ausf. L 'Luchs' IMG_7983.JPG|Type 95 Ha-Go, Fukuda's tank of choice IMG_7984.JPG|AC.I Sentinel IMG_7787.JPG|T.O.G II*, The meme in the real steel IMG_7928.JPG|FV 214 Conqueror Mk.I IMG_7791.JPG|A34 Comet 20190305_113859968_iOS.jpg|Centurion Mk.III IMG_7806.JPG|'Little Willie', Which is considered to be the world's first tank IMG_7811.JPG|Renault FT-17 'Char Mitrailleuse', The world's first tank with a fully rotating turret IMG_7816.JPG|Vickers 6-Ton, A tank design which traveled the globe IMG_7819.JPG|Vickers Medium Mk.II IMG_7821.JPG|Char B1 bis, Mallard's tank IMG_7828.JPG|PzKpFw V Ausf.G Panther, The main workhorse of Kuromorimine (stepladder not included) IMG_7827.JPG|''Insert 'Hans, ze transmission broke' joke here'' IMG_7830.JPG|T-34-85, Katyusha's tank IMG_7824.JPG|A13 Cruiser Mk.III IMG_7834.JPG|Churchill Mk.VII, Darjeeling's tank of choice for the Noble Sisters IMG_7833.JPG|Sherman Firefly, Naomi's sniper of choice IMG_7836.JPG|M48 Patton IMG_7842.JPG|T-62 IMG_7844.JPG|T-72 (It's Croatian M-84 version serve's in my project) IMG_7848.JPG|PzKpFw III Ausf. L, Used mostly as recon by Kuromorimine (strangely, this tank has had the standoff armour on its turret mantlet removed) IMG_7852.JPG|A15 Cruiser Mk.VI Crusader III, Rosehip's fast tank of choice Desu Wa IMG_7855.JPG|Sherman DD, Contrary to popular belief, DD does not stand for D-Day, it instead stands for 'Duplex-Drive' IMG_7858.JPG|Churchill Mk.I IMG_7859.JPG|The sad remains of the Churchill 3-inch GC IMG_7998.JPG|FV4005 Stage II, The 'Doombarn' in the real-steel, My personal favorite tank in existence and the centerpiece of the 'Man Und Grosskampf' Projekt IMG_7999.JPG|''"Yep, and the shells it fires are two-piece 183 mm HESH rounds, each shell weighs around seventy kilograms and each round has an equivalent of sixteen kilograms of TNT, you can see why we need two loaders"'' - Tom Bolton IMG_8000.JPG|The real shocker is just how big it is, even being stood next to it and being six-foot tall, I still felt small being in its presence Category:Blog posts